


Looks Don't Matter

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: Acceptance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: You let out a little secret that Brook could never believe.
Relationships: Brook (One Piece)/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Looks Don't Matter

Sailing off to Wano was your first chance at having some peace in quite some time. Nothing but surprisingly calm seas met you, and gave the whole crew a chance to relax after the intense bullshit you all went through with Big Mom. Most nights on the calm sea you spent your time sitting up at the bow of the ship, gazing out at the horizon. Watching the waters part as the ship cut through them, you thought of all the things you’ve been through up until this point, amazed at how far you and everyone else had come. It was a content way to spend your nights as you prepared for what would surely be yet another insane adventure. 

One night though, as you were on your way to your spot to space out, you found it to be already occupied. The silhouette you saw belonged to none other than Brook, him taking up your spot at the helm where you always sat and watched the sea and sky. Curious as to why he was out there on this night, you casually approached him in his somber state. 

“Good evening, Brook. What are you up to tonight?” You asked, stepping up next to him.

Unphased by your sudden appearance, Brook shifted slightly to catch you in his vision. “Ah, not too much. Just thinking.” He responded rather quietly. 

“Are you alright?” You pressed, slightly concerned by his low energy response. 

“... Relatively so.”

Not quite satisfied with his response, you huffed and crossed your arms. “Would you be open to elaborating? We’re the only ones out here, and you are in my chill out spot after all. You can tell me what’s up, if you’ve got anything going on that is.” You offered. 

There was a bit of a pause before he turned to you, sitting down on the edge of the ship. “I just seem to be thinking about the whole situation with Sanji. It;s delightful that he got a chance at love like that. It may not have worked out, but it ended on good terms. It’s just a little disheartening to think that something like that can;t happen for me anymore.” He told you, letting out a lengthy sigh along with his thoughts. 

“Oh… Well, why do you say that?” You asked, rather surprised by what was on his mind. 

“I’m a bag of bones now, yohoho.” Brook laughed. “That’s quite a hard thing to love unless you’re a dog. My chance disappeared like my body did for all those years.”

“Well… What if I told you that there is someone out there who is quite fond of you?” You mentioned, leaning on the helm and raising a brow at him. 

Brook laughed loudly in disbelief. “I’d find that rather hard to believe.”

You chuckled as well, looking out at the sky innocently. “Ouch, I’m a bit hurt.”

Brook froze, staring at you. If he had eyes in his sockets, they’d be hanging out. 

“__-_______-san… Are you saying…”

“Yeah. I’m the someone you bone head.” You admitted casually. Despite being all bones, Brook visibly blushed, his soul showing through. “Looks don’t really matter to me Brook. Tall, short, chunky, thin, bone thin even, it doesn’t matter. Personality and aura are much more attractive to me. And trust me when I say, you are very enticing.” You added on with a wink.

Brook nearly tipped over upon hearing that, falling on the bane of the Sunny’s figurehead. You could practically see his soul leave his body. “__-_______-san, do you truly mean that?” He questioned, voice quite airy. 

“Of course.” You nodded, stepping up on the railing to give him a gentle peck on the cheek. “I’ve sailed so damn far with you, and I;d never lie to you about something like that.”

Brook couldn’t help it at that point and started to tear up a little. Your look of concern spoke for you, and he leaned back up to straighten himself and embrace you. 

“I’m so thankful I met you _______. I truly am. Thank you.” He spoke softly, feeling full of life again.

“I’m thankful as well, Brook. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. You’re something special to me.” You reassured, accepting his hug with your warmth.


End file.
